Plasma Whip
.]] The Plasma Whip is a Side Special Move performed by Zero Suit Samus in Super Smash Bros. series. The Plasma Whip does not appear in any Metroid games, and was created for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However, it is similar to the energy whip attack used by the Reptilicus. It is an electric whip fired from her Paralyzer with small knockback and damage. The move is a little laggish after extending, but comes out at almost the speed of a Smash Attack. In the air, it can also be used as a tether recovery, like the Plasma Wire (her Up Special Move in Brawl, which also fires the Plasma Whip). However, both attacks differ from each other in that the Plasma Whip has longer horizontal range, but much less vertical range, giving Zero Suit Samus several options for Tether recovering, depending on whether she is level with or below the ledge. The Plasma Wire can also grapple ledges that are below Zero Suit Samus's level, which can be useful for varying up her recovery. This is similar to the Grapple Beam she would use with her Power Suit. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, the Plasma Whip returns as Zero Suit Samus' side B move. However, the Plasma Wire up move has been replaced by Boost Kick. The Plasma Whip has two variants: Plasma Dash and Whip Lash. It deals 8% damage. Official data Customization description "Attack foes with an energy whip. Can also be used to grab onto edges." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U: Prima Official Game Guide'' Damage 0.8~6% Max Damage 10.4% : 5 Hits "Zero Suit Samus attacks with her energy whip. Hitting with the tip launches an opponent farther. This can also be used to grab onto edges!" Smash Tips (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) "This move swings a whiplike stream of plasma directly in front of Zero Suit Samus. Opponents struck by the very tip of it will be blasted away." Tips (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) ;Plasma Whip (Side Special):"This move swings a whiplike stream of plasma directly in front of Zero Suit Samus. Hold down the button to raise the whip up. This move works as a follow-up attack, or a counter to aerial attacks." ;Grabbing Ledges with Plasma Whip (Side Special):"If the whip reaches an edge, you'll grab on to it. Handy! You can use the whip with either grabs or your side special." Trivia *In addition to Plasma Wire, the Plasma Whip is also part of Zero Suit Samus's Side Smash Attack in Brawl, and is used as her Grab in all Smash games. Likewise, the Plasma Whip is part of two of Zero Suit Samus's taunts. In one, she swings the whip in front of her and says "Try me." In the other, she spins with the whip around her and says "You're mine..." Gallery Zamus whip.jpg|Zero Suit Samus about to use the Plasma Whip in Wii U Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Electric weaponry Category:Zero Suit Samus Category:Special Actions